Self-assembling nucleic acid molecules have shown merit as versatile materials for organizing and constructing complex nano-scale structures. Methods are known for generation of complex DNA origami nanostructures with addressable surface features. For example, a long scaffold strand, most often the 7429-nucleotide (nt) circular genome of the M13mp18 bacteriophage, is organized and folded by interactions with a large number of short, synthetic, staple strands. The path of the scaffold strand in this approach has been restricted to discrete domains of parallel lines because it is based on the double crossover unit motif to link adjacent helices.
Because engineering wireframe architectures and scaffolds of increasing complexity is an important challenge in nanotechology, methods and compositions for achieving same are very useful and inventive.